Mobile Suit Gundam: Zodiac
by BlademasterTakashi
Summary: It is the year 0025 Z.D. and the countries of the world have launched numerous space stations in each of the Zodiacal Areas of space. The area known as Aries, has started a nuclear testing program in space. Takashi Moriami, will pilot his mobile suit.
1. Prologue

"Mobile Suit Gundam: Zodiac"

Prologue

It is the year 0025 Z.D. or commonly known as "Zodiac," and the countries of the world have launched numerous space stations in each of the Zodiacal Areas of space. The area known as Aries, has started a nuclear testing program in space that is threatening the balance and the treaty of 0015, they are also arming them onto Mobile Suits. After the incident known as "The Orion Attack," the colonies of Aquarius, Pisces, and Leo soon begin mass production of Mobile Suits and take charge against the Aries Colony and its supporters. The Aquarius colony has developed six top of the line Mobile Suits, in which Newtypes will pilot. Takashi Moriami, a 22-year old born in rural Japan has been recognized as a Newtype and is set to pilot his Mobile Suit in the "War of the Zodiacs."


	2. Chapter One: A Call To Order

**Chapter 1: "A Call To Order"**

**Takashi Moriami woke to the screaming sirens often used to notify the soldiers of the 101st**** Newtype Division that an attack has happened on the Space Colony of Aquarius. He quickly ran to his station, he felt the cold tiles on his feet and smelled the burning of N.B.S. which the colony fueled off of. He put on his NT Suit and grabbed his sidearm and headed towards the meeting station, he walked through the colorless halls and noticed his peers all walking in an orderly fashion. There were about 35 people in his division, most of them roughly the same age, they had all entered the program at Morrishead Station on Earth, and out of 5000 soldiers they were handpicked for the NT Division. **

**Takashi finally arrived at the meeting station, it was a room roughly the size of a football field, with about two dozen monitors and six long desks with computers at them. Takashi stood at attention, as Sgt. Rory Spritger stood at the head of the room. Sgt. Spritger was a very respected man, and was the first of the newly discovered Newtypes found on Earth, he was roughly 45 years old and fought in the "Year One War," which started the expeditions into space. Spritger stood at an intimidating 6'5'' he had a very tan complexion and still had the build of a young soldier. His almost midnight shade of hair which was hidden properly under his hat and his dark beady eyes that could pierce a diamond. **

"**Soldiers, we have just heard from AQ-1 that an armored Mobile Suit identified as an Aries MS- Type 101 has just laid to ruins the small sub colony of Thaimes. There are no survivors and we have been ordered to defend the outpost of Emeralde, as Aries Mobile Suits are currently heading there." Sgt. Spritger said in the most serious tone, one Takashi had barely ever heard.**

**Spritger then cleared his voice and said, "the order of attack will be sent to you via your NT Viewer, the main mission will be to defend the outpost long enough for the Pisces 3****rd**** Division to maintain defenses."**

**Takashi then headed to his station, the stations were about 10 by 20 feet long each housing a soldier's weapons, communicator, NT Viewer, and a gateway bridge that led to the cockpit of the soldier's Mobile Suit.**

**As he walked he heard a familiar voice, he turned around and noticed his good friend, Ray Keenan talking as usual about 25 feet behind him. Ray was a very friendly guy and was easily liked, he often cracked people up with his constant jokes and impressions of Sgt. Spritger. Ray was an average American, roughly 6'0'' he had brunette hair and brown eyes. He had a very athletic body and usually showed off or at least tried to show off his abilities on the basketball court. They met the first day as roommates at the base in Morrishead, Ray had been sent to the military via the draft that was reinstated in the states. **

**Ray came running down the hall, "whoa Takashi wait up brother! Can you believe these fucking Aries Colony morons, they are gonna get fuckin' destroyed!"**

**Takashi gave a quick chuckle and turned to Ray, "yeah we're gonna show 'em what us Newtypes are all the fuck about! Good luck on the field brother!"**

**Takashi calmly entered his station and attached his communicator to his belt, he then put on his NT Viewer, which was basically a helmet designed to suit the pilot and their Mobile Suit. Each was custom made and was wirelessly connected to the AQ-1 Headquarters and it feeds information straight to the pilot.**

**He then punched in his code for his station and the hydraulic doors opened, before him stood a bride known as the "Gateway," it was about 15 feet of purely constructed Lunar Titanium and was directly connected to the cockpit. As he walked out he looked around and saw his fellow comrades entering their mobile suits, the all familiar smell of fuel and the organized chaos of flight directors getting ready to send Mobile Suits out. **

**Takashi entered his cockpit, and was instantly connected to his Mobile Suit and the AQ-1, the task log then popped up on his Viewer, it read "Attention all Newtypes your orders are clear and simple, arrive at the outpost sub colony of Emeralde and secure it until 2200 hours."**

**Takashi smirked then engaged his Mobile Suit, dozens of system information popped up on his Viewer, it the read "All Systems Are Greenlighted, Please Commence Action."**

**Takashi pushed on his control phaser and his Mobile Suit turned and faced the "Portal." He then stepped on his Portal Thrusters, two Lunar Titanium platforms that were on a rail and connected on the Mobile Suit's feet. The Portal Thrusters launched him outside to what was known as Subspace at a rough 300 mph. Takashi engaged his thrusters and slowly moved towards Emeralde which would take less than 15 minutes to arrive at. **

**A voice then came online, it was an AQ-1 commander who calmly gave the orders, "Soldiers be aware there are multiple Aries MS surrounding the airspace, they are armed and if encountered destroy at all means."**

**This was it Takashi thought, if push came to shove he would show what it meant to be a Newtype. Takashi then pushed a tiny icon which connected him to all communications with his peers and Sgt. Spritger, everyone was required to engage it as soon as they entered Subspace. Voices then came on as everyone named themselves as present and cleared all requirements. **

**Sgt. Spritger's voice then came on, "Soldiers there are multiple bogeys in our air space if seen engage on my command."**

**Just then a shadow went past Takashi's Mobile Suit he noticed it was an Aries Type 101, equipped with a .45 mm Machine Gun and a tomahawk commonly referred to as an Aries Hawk. Takashi quick turned around and pulled out his Beam Sniper Rifle, he charged it and shot directly at the Mobile Suit. The beam hit the Type 101 on its left side and took off its arm, Takashi then engaged his thrusters and rammed his Mobile Suit's knee into the Type 101's head unit. As it fell through the atmosphere he noticed more 101s heading towards his division, many of his comrades easily destroyed the 101s with multiple cheering going through the communications, Takashi felt relieved that they had taken out the first fleet and his confidence grew.**

"**Yo, Takashi! That was fucking awesome brother! I must've shot down at least 10 of them motherfuckers," Ray said with much enthusiasm in voice. **

"**Yeah, well I think I got 20 of 'em ha-ha," Takashi said confidently.**

**Ray's voice then came back on and said, " yeah sure man, well this was too easy I have a difficult time thinking these guys destroyed Thaimes."**

"**Yeah, me too," Takashi responded with uncertainty. **

**A notice then popped up on his Viewer and Sgt. Spritger's voice came up, "Soldiers I have just been informed that the outpost of Emeralde has been destroyed by an unidentified Mobile Suit wielding what appears to be nuclear weapons. All soldiers are to report back to Phoenix Base."**

**Takashi paused and almost couldn't understand what had just happened, "how could we have failed? The Aries are using nuclear weapons to destroy sub colonies, I can only imagine what they could do to a whole colony."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later at the United Peace Summit:**

**UPS Messenger: "General it has been confirmed that the outpost of Emeralde has been destroyed and some areas of Libra have been attacked."**

**General Metzger: "Hmmm….well then I believe it is time for me to talk to Sgt. Spritger, get him on the phone."**

**General Metzger: "Hello, Sgt. Spritger, have you heard? Yes, it is quite tragic, I believe it is that time to start "Operation Orion"**


End file.
